forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ibrandul
| symbol = Four interlocking silver circles on a dark purple background | aspects = | power = | primordial = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | serves = | servedby = | minions = | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = | holy days = | channel divinity = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Dead power | alignment3e = Chaotic neutral | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Caverns, dungeons, skulks | domains3e = Cavern, Darkness, Scalykind, Travel | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Greatclub | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Dead power Lesser deity | alignment2e = Chaotic neutral | symbol2e = | homeplane2e = Pandemonium/Phlegethon (after 1358 DR adrift in the Astral Plane) | realm2e = Ibrandyllaran | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Lesser deity | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }}Ibrandul (Ih-BRAN-duhl) was a chaotic neutral lesser deity of the Underdark, worshiped in Calimshan and other parts of the Shining South. Worshipers Ibrandul was worshiped as a deity with power over the underground, darkness, and stealth by Calishites. His worship was popular with adventurers. Relationships Ibrandul was allied with Mask and Ilmater. He was an enemy of both Lolth and Shar, as both desired his Cavern (Underdark) portfolio, as well he was an enemy of Lathander as their portfolios were directly opposed. History He was killed by Shar in the Underdark during the Time of Troubles of 1358 DR. The goddess of secrets masqueraded as the dead deity for a while, unbeknownst to his followers. During the events of the Second Sundering in 1486 DR, a Chosen of Ibrandul appeared, in the shape of a female drow named Ashdra. She was captured by the Red Wizards of Thay and taken to their so-called Temple of Shadows. Appendix Further Reading * * * References de:Ibrandul Category:Lesser deities Category:Chaotic neutral deities Category:Cavern domain deities Category:Darkness domain deities Category:Scalykind domain deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Phlegethon Category:Inhabitants of Pandemonium Category:Inhabitants of the Astral Plane Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes